<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kalim's Redo Adventure: Let's Start from the Beginning! by HeatHazeTitanium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778192">Kalim's Redo Adventure: Let's Start from the Beginning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatHazeTitanium/pseuds/HeatHazeTitanium'>HeatHazeTitanium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I mean it is but it isn't), ...kinda?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, For the most part, Friendship, Friendship Is The Best Ship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There will be ships but in the future, Time Travel Fix-It, kalim is a ray of sunshine, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatHazeTitanium/pseuds/HeatHazeTitanium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalim gets isekai'd back to the beginning of his life and he is determined to be better than before! And to make friends along the way together with his special companion!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kalim Al-Asim &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I am Kalim Al Asim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I have been reading too many isekai mangas lately and I am a Kalim simp/stan who wants the best for Kalim. That's it! Also, I want Kalim to be friends with everyone because, with him in the equation, there is a strong friendship bond in the making (at least I think so-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I am Kalim Al Asim – and I am being executed for something I didn’t do.</em>
</p><p>               A man with long white hair that brushed past his shoulders walked calmly with a cheery smile on his face that contrasts that of the despaired expressions on his citizens’ faces. His hands were bound by beautifully designed cuffs that seemingly mocked him and his <em>former </em>lifestyle.</p><p>
  <em>I am to die by flames – a contrast of my unique magic.</em>
</p><p>               His smile never wavers but his heart cried in sorrow as he heard his people cry for his mercy and forgiveness.</p><p>
  <em>It is an execution that I can easily escape.</em>
</p><p>               His cuffs were removed as his back pressed on an intricate-looking wooden stake. His whole body was tightly restrained by ropes. He can feel it digging his skin – already burning him before he was going to be executed. <em>‘How ironic will it be if the ropes will hurt me more than the fire?’</em> he thought to himself, his smile still intact. As if his thoughts were out in the open, the men tightened the ropes – as if worried that he could simply escape.</p><p>
  <em>But I will not run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For my people…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For my country…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will take this mockery. I will take everything – every burden if it means my people will be safe.</em>
</p><p>               He can hear his people cry his name out loud. His remaining mothers kneeling and pleading for them to let him go – that he didn’t mean to do what he had done. His siblings looked at him with trepidation.</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim!” “Lord Kalim!” “Forgive him!” “Spare him please!”</em>
</p><p>               Their cries fell on deaf ears.</p><p>
  <em>I am not the Sultan – I am but a rich merchant. </em>
</p><p>               Never has he seen this many people gather at an execution before – and pleading for the condemned as well. The man, Kalim, tried to think when was the last time many cried for the one being executed but none can come to mind. Not even the recently executed Sultan had this many crying for him (then again, the former Sultan wasn’t really the kindest).</p><p>
  <em>However, they love me – and for that – for their love – I will give it back to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if it means that my death shall be the payment.</em>
</p><p>He can feel himself being carried to a wooden pile. He was placed upright – his bare feet brushing the wooden pile under him. He looked at everyone with a smile on his face – still bright as ever – as if this was only but a normal day for him.</p><p>               “Any last words foolish man?” a sultry voice filled with mockery asked out loud. His eyes looked up at the one speaking only to see a woman with curled black hair wearing extravagant clothing inside a floating palanquin. He can hear his people scowl at the woman – the witch who is his executioner – to let him go.</p><p>               “Everyone!” Kalim said with a cheery tone which caused many to look back at him again. His smile widened. “Let’s all sing and dance and be happy alright?” He said to his people who looked at him with eyes filled with grief and silent acceptance.</p><p>               Many looked at his eyes – his eyes were pleading for them to smile. To not let him die seeing such faces.</p><p>               Silence filled the area until the music was produced. Shouts of (forced) happiness filled – replacing the silence. Many were dancing to the rhythm while some who were more emotionally drained simply provided more music with their hands and lips.</p><p>               The witch scowled at the foolish display but said nothing, only letting out a silent scoff. However, she did note that there was one who didn’t join the pseudo festivity.</p><p>               Jamil Viper – the one who she loves and the one who should have been executed instead of Kalim Al Asim.</p><p>               The black-haired man stared at Kalim with blank eyes. His clenched fists were now white and Kalim could see that blood was now trickling slowly from it. Kalim looked at Jamil with a gentle smile. Their eyes never leaving one another as they silently hold a conversation.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>‘This is not your fault.’ ‘I can still-’ ‘This is my decision.’</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why… do not cry for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please smile until the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s difficult to smile – but if I am to die today…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would like it if everyone were to smile – even if it pained. I will accept it. I will love it.</em>
</p><p>               Kalim looked at Jamil whose eyes were blank. He looked at Jamil with a silent plea in his eyes. Jamil looked away, but Kalim can see that his lips were bleeding terribly.</p><p>
  <em>Please – smile even if I will die today.</em>
</p><p>               As Kalim felt his feet begin to burn – Jamil finally looked up at Kalim. His bleeding lips were curled up in a forced smile. His eyes tell a different story – it was watery; his eyes were filled with guilt. As if reading Kalim’s thoughts – the black-haired male closed his eyes, however, that only seemed to make his tears flow freely.</p><p>
  <em>This is fine. I’m okay with this.</em>
</p><p>               Kalim silently thanked Jamil for his efforts with a bright smile of his own. His people cried harder when they saw his smile – many turning away to not burden him with their grief-stricken expressions. Those who were brave enough to still look at him forced themselves to smile even harder. Their cheeks were glowing with tears that seem like they wouldn’t end.</p><p>               Kalim smiled gently this time – his people will be alright. They may grieve and cry, but he knows that they are strong even without him. His gaze traveled now to the witch who merely looked at the scene with a sneer on her face.</p><p>               Kalim looked at her with a smile, yet his beautiful red eyes tell a different story. His gaze never faltered – never glistened with unshed tears. The witch looked at him with a silent curious gaze before turning to an angered expression.</p><p>
  <em>I will not cry for you. I won’t scream for you. I will never give you what you want.</em>
</p><p>               He can feel the flames burn him hotter and faster this time.</p><p>               Screams of horror can be heard as the man in front of them burned brighter than before. They retch in disgust and horror as the stench of burned flesh filled the area. But Kalim didn’t look at them. His eyes and smile never once leaving the witch in front of him. Even if the pain was getting unbearable and he can feel that his skin was rapidly decomposing.</p><p>               He can feel his consciousness start to lose faster than he had expected.</p><p>
  <em>Worst birthday present ever.</em>
</p><p>               Chuckling to himself, Kalim closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Silent Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim makes a new friend that cannot be seen - but he's just happy he isn't alone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               <em>‘Why is it too hot?’ </em></p><p>               Kalim thought to himself as he sat up. The sun was gleaming down upon him ragingly – causing him to groan and cover his eyes. <em>‘Did I forget to shut my curtains again?’</em> he thought to himself as he looked down and pat the sand around him-</p><p>               <em>‘Wait… sand?’</em> Kalim’s back straightened as he quickly tried to adjust his eyes – the raging sun glaring down on him be damned. “Huh? Why am I outside?” Kalim said softly to himself as he looked around again with a clear vision. He knows (almost) all of the places in the Land of Hot Sands – especially the oases – but it seems that he didn’t recognize this place at all. “Where am I? Shouldn’t I be at the mansion right n-”</p><p>               He cut himself off as he clutched his aching head. <em>The flames burned his skin quickly, decomposing it rapidly than it was supposed to. The cries of his people were deafening him as they plead and cried. His family looked at the sole heir were horror as he burned. Jamil, in his last moments, stopped forcing himself to smile as he looked away and cover his mouth-</em></p><p>               “Oh… I’m supposed to be dead.” Kalim murmured to himself as he looked at his uncharred skin. He brushed his legs softly only to pull his hands away from his legs as if his actions burned him. “Where… am I?” he asked once more, this time his voice in a soft whisper as he laid down once more at the sand. “Am I in Jannah? This doesn’t look like it from what <em>baba</em> told me.” Kalim talked to himself as he looked at the sky, this time the sun wasn’t glaring down as hard as it was before.</p><p>               Kalim suddenly sat up and slapped his cheeks as hard as he can. “Don’t be so down Kalim! This isn’t like you! Come on, stand up!” he chastised himself as he carefully brushed his long white hair. “Oh.” he gasped as he remembered that his long hair was cut short before his execution. He pouted a bit as he brushed his medium-length hair. “Man, I really liked my long hair…” he murmured before quickly putting his hair in a simple messy bun. He brushed any stray hair that could potentially cover his vision.</p><p>               Once he was done, he carefully stood up with a smile on his face. “Okay, time to find out where I am,” he said cheerfully to himself as he brushed any clinging sand away from his clothes. <em>‘Seems that I’m still wearing the same tunic when I died’ </em>he stopped brushing his tunic and looked at the ground sadly. <em>‘I wonder how they’re doing?</em>’ he sighed sadly to himself as he felt his eyes water slightly. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks once more. “No bad thoughts Kalim! You won’t get anywhere with that attitude!” he cheered himself on as he wiped his eyes. “They will be fine. They’re strong and they can handle themselves.” He reassured himself as he smiled once more at the thought that his family and his people being happy and well. “Now, let’s go be Detective Kalim!” he joked as he walked around the large oasis.</p><p>+</p><p>               Kalim sat down on a shady area filled with trees. His lips formed a pout as he remembered walking around the place in what felt like hours. ‘<em>Nothing. Just sand, sand, and even more sand! And trees. Oh and a pretty large cooling water as well.</em>’ He thought to himself as he played with his now loose medium-length hair. He looked up from his lap and now looked at the now darkening skies. Kalim gasped softly as he stared at the sky in front of him. The sky looks beautiful in the area – pink, purple, red, and orange-colored the sky perfectly as the breeze sway the leaves of the date palms. He stared at the setting sky with wonder.</p><p>               The sky now darkened fully – the sun replaced by the silver glow of the moon as the stars danced around it. Blue, black, and hints of a lighter shade of violet now painted the sky enchantingly. The stars were now twinkling, never outshining the bewitchingly shining moon. Around the moon were billions upon billions of stars – but the main attraction was simply the full moon above him.</p><p>               Kalim’s beautifully red eyes glistened like gems. His eyes reflecting the night sky as he looked at the night sky. <em>‘Jamil… would really like to see this…’</em> he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the sky, unknowingly closing his eyes and unknowing of the shadowy figure that observed him silently as he drifted to sleep.</p><p>+</p><p>               <em>‘I would never have thought that someone could come into my domain – especially without my permission as well.’ </em></p><p>
  <em>               A smoky-figured man (?) colored in blood-red observed the sleeping man in front of him – his arms crossed across his large, muscular chest. He looked at the white-haired man with a blank look on his face – but his eyes were shining ever-so-slightly with curiosity. He carefully floated around the sleeping man, his golden jewelry shining as the moonlight hits it. The slumbering man’s expression turned troubled for a bit, his eyes twitching and his lips formed a small frown. The blood-red creature can feel the night’s breeze grow colder than usual. ‘This cannot be that thief nor the princess – yet he reminds me of someone I used to know.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               He silently mused to himself as he carefully observed the man once again. He looked at his face – his once somewhat troubled expression was now gone, replaced by a beautifully radiant smile. The smoky-figured man flinches back for a bit, finally remembering who this man reminds him of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               ‘Shahryar.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               His golden eyes now looked slightly troubled as he remembered the Sultan. ‘How cruel of fate to bring me my guilt.’ He sorrowfully mused to himself as he dug his fingers on his biceps. He looked at the man again silently, before sighing and shaking his head. He waved his fingers ever-so-slightly, his gaze looking away from the slumbering man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               If the peacefully resting man sighed in happiness and comfort – that wasn’t his doing.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p>               Kalim opened his red eyes slowly. His eyes adjusting to his surroundings as he sat up silently. He stretched his somewhat aching limbs and let out a small yawn. His fingers gently rubbed his eyes as he looked everywhere. <em>‘I’m still here…’ </em>he thought to himself as he sat up properly. He breathed in the soothing air and observed if anything has changed since he slept.</p><p>               “That was a really nice sleep.” He said to himself with a soft smile. He didn’t really expect to have such a warm and comforting night in a chilly oasis. He vaguely remembered that his body felt cold momentarily before being surrounded by such warmth. He didn’t know what had happened – but he can feel as if someone had been looking out for him last night. He brightly smiled at the thought.</p><p>               “Good morning! I don’t know who you may be, but thank you for keeping me warm!” He said to no one in particular with a joyous tone. He can feel the calming breeze brush him gently as if greeting him back. Kalim laughed mirthfully as he looked at the oasis with gleefully shining eyes.</p><p>               He stood up and brushed his tunic like the last time. “Okay, time to be a detective once again!” he walked around the oasis once more like what he had done yesterday. This time, his steps were more joyful and playful in nature.</p><p>               Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure silently observed his cheery nature – and unbeknownst to the shadowy man, his lips were forming a small smile on their own.</p><p>+</p><p>               There are two things that Kalim knows during his stay at the oasis: One: the oasis is very much magical. (<strike>Sadly, Kalim can’t do magic even if the oasis was overflowing with it – but also, how did he not notice this?)</strike> and two: someone is clearly observing him and keeping him entertained for the past few days (<strike>weeks?)</strike> of his stay here.</p><p>               Whenever Kalim would grow bored, seeds could be found in some places in the oasis the very next day. The seeds were well-hidden and, if Kalim was going, to be honest, it was very fun to play detective and try to find as many seeds as he can.</p><p>               These seeds were also seeds that could grow in the oasis – dates, apricots, and figs. Kalim would plant all of them and meticulously take care of them, making sure that they would flourish under his care. <em>Kalim silently thank Jamil and his siblings for teaching him how to properly take care of plants when he was in his young adult years</em>. Oddly enough, the one observing him would sometimes give him flower seeds that shouldn’t be able to grow in the desert. He would always look at his surroundings with a questioning and doubtful look on his face – silently wondering why are they giving him such seeds that couldn’t grow properly in this condition. He may not know everything about plant life but he is 32 years of age – he knows enough that this wouldn’t work at all.</p><p>               Every time he looks doubtful, however, the breeze would always envelop him – telling him that this will work. That was also the time when he noticed that this oasis was simply magical – very much magical that plants that shouldn’t be alive here are now living here without any hassle. <em>When the plants grew beautifully and healthily, he can feel that the breeze brushing past him was now teasing him – Kalim only pouted in response to that</em>. He has to say, he was pretty good at taking care of his garden with all things considered.</p><p>               He wiped the sweat on his forehead as he finished planting another batch of chrysanthemums with a smile on his face. He looked at his surroundings and giggle joyfully as everywhere the eyes can see was filled with beautifully colored flowers of different kinds. “You know Breezy, I think we make a very good team!” he smiled brightly as he talked to his friend who was uniquely named <em>Breezy</em>. Kalim is sure that Breezy didn’t actually like the name but grew to accept it as its own name. Kalim couldn't help but think that the first time he had officially considered Breezy as a friend was the time he actually went insane for a bit. It was true that he could feel <em>someone</em> was there with him - but at the same time, Kalim couldn't help but think that this company that he had was only a figment of his imagination. Something that will go away the next time he awakens and then gets slapped by the reality that he is all alone.</p><p>               Kalim stood up and stretched his tired limbs. He walked silently with a radiant smile on his brown face, his fingers lightly brushing against the beautiful plants.</p><p>               “I wish I could see who you are though Breezy – you seem very nice!” Kalim joyfully declared as he walked towards his sleeping space underneath the big trees. He stopped for a bit and looked at the setting sky – still amazed by its beauty even if he had seen this countless times. “It’s really beautiful isn’t it?” Kalim quietly asked his friend who replied back with a gentle breeze. He hummed silently as he continued walking to his resting place.</p><p>               “Jamil would like this.” He said to his friend as he sat down underneath the trees. His smile softened as he laid down comfortably against the trees. “Goodnight Breezy! Sleep tight.” Kalim said, slowly closing his eyes once his friend softly replied with rustling leaves.</p><p>+</p><p>               <em>‘Shahryar. I do not know what you are trying to tell me. Even after thousands of years, I still cannot understand you at all.'</em></p><p>
  <em>               The smoky-figured man floated gently near the now-sleeping man. He sat down near Kalim and softly brushed his smoky fingers against the white-haired man’s forehead. Kalim smiled and let out a comforted sigh as he snuggled closer to the trees and to the warm presence of the smoky figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               The golden-eyed man smiled softly with a hint of melancholy. ‘Shahryar this child reminds me of you. I wonder if this is your way of trying to tell me something?' the smoky figure continued to observe Kalim, letting out a misty sigh as he stopped looking at Kalim for a while. He silently looked straight ahead - looking at the garden that Kalim has made with his help. He hummed as he looked at the chrysanthemums growing next to him. He brushed his smoky finger against the beautiful flower and gave it a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               'Little Kalim acts similar to you but at the same time…’ he looked back at Kalim’s sleeping figure fondly, as if remembering something from the past, his thoughts silently trailing off.  ‘… the two of you are very much different.’ He continued his thoughts as he looked at the night sky. ‘Kalim is Kalim and you are you. The two of you may be similar but very much dissimilar indeed.’ The figure was silent once again - his thoughts quieting down for a few moments. His face is blank, his golden-eyes not even shining with any emotions. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Kalim's bright smile even while he is sleeping. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>              The breeze continued to sway the plants gracefully. Then after a long period of silence, he nodded to himself. '</em>
  <em>Maybe… I can fix this…’ he thought to himself as his figure silently disappeared.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the kind words, everyone! I really appreciate it! I hope my English isn't too bad -</p><p>Also, another update! I was pretty inspired (classes were a bit slow-) so I wrote this in my free time! Please enjoy! If there are any mistakes, do tell me politely. Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>(03/06/21: I forgot to add a few things in the chapter - hope you don't mind me adding them!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Genie of Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim is now in space - but he isn't alone here!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               Kalim felt like he was floating all of a sudden – his body felt light and weightless as if he wasn’t bound by the laws of gravity. He groaned lightly as his eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times and saw that the sky was still dark. It’s been a long time since he had woken up in the middle of the night even if he was a somewhat light sleeper. He rubbed his eyes gently, trying to adjust his vision – to see if what he was seeing was dark skies or just his blurred vision.</p><p>               Kalim felt his eyes adjust and he could see countless stars, planets, galaxies, and other similar heavenly bodies-</p><p>               “Wait… what!?” Kalim jolted, now feeling more awaken than before. His body was actually floating together with the celestial bodies without fail. Kalim looked around and pinched himself as hard as he can – trying to wake himself up and return back to the oasis that he now called his home, only to find that he was still here and very much awake because the pinch actually hurts!</p><p>               Kalim blinked once, then twice, then thrice – trying to take all of this in. He can feel that his white hair flowed everywhere very freely, it was a nice picture if he was being honest – but now isn’t the time to appreciate the aesthetics of his weightless form! He slapped his cheeks – something that he now finds himself doing very often after he had died. He needed to know how he ended up here.  “Am I in Jannah now? But why now? Wait – this still doesn’t look like Jannah though?”</p><p>               Kalim was now slightly confused at his situation – was he transported here randomly? Did someone teleport him here? Wasn’t he the only person in the oasis? Other than his (probably formless) friend Breezy, he knows he is the only person in the oasis. He even traveled far and wide to see if he can see any life when he was doing his ‘detective work’ and he was really sure that he traveled a great amount of distance only to see no one – not even animals! Kalim rubbed his chin and rocked his head slowly – liking the graceful flow of his floating hair. He hummed and thought about his situation as hard as he can. Only to shake his head and groan in slight frustration. “Oh well! No need to get my head all bothered. I’m here now!” he said with a bright smile on his face only rivaled by the shining sun. He can see the planets circle around the bright sun – some slowly, some quickly. He can see all of the planets in their glory – their individual beauty emphasized by the twinkling stars that surround them. Their moon (moons in most planets) orbiting their own planets gracefully and without fail. He can see the slow movement of the asteroid belt in between Mars and Jupiter. He can see all of it – the sun, the stars – even the brightest stars like Sirius, Canopus, and many more, the planets – everything! He always loved seeing the stars, the sun, and the moon when he was done there on Earth – alive or not.</p><p>               He looked at the cosmic beauty in front of him – silently basking in its ethereal form. His ruby eyes sparkled in delight as he saw everything in great detail only for the spark to dim for a bit.</p><p>               “All of these beautiful things for me to see alone… I wish… I wish I can share this with someone…” Kalim whispered to himself thinking of many of his friends that would love to see such a lovely scene. Even those who aren’t too appreciative of the beauty of aesthetics would still love to see this. He hummed quietly to himself as he floated around easily – going to as many celestial bodies as he can.</p><p>               Even if he is dead – he still cannot touch the sun. He can go near it and revel its beauty but if he ever touches it – even if it was lightly – he can feel his body burn. He slightly shivered, remembering the hot flames of his execution. He shook his head lightly, erasing his darker thoughts, and returned his focus to exploring everything more.</p><p>               He knows that he wouldn’t be able to explore everything – he could stay here for centuries but he still wouldn’t finish observing everything, every nook, and cranny, every secret that space holds. But he still loved to look at it nonetheless.</p><p>               After what felt like hours upon hours, Kalim started to feel even lonelier than before. In the oasis, he never felt this lonely despite being the only person to exist there. He has his plants – his garden – that he could talk to. He has his friend Breezy, even if his friend can’t be seen – he could still feel them. Gently brushing him as if to say <em>I’m here – don’t worry, you are not alone</em>. But here in space, he feels very much alone. There aren’t even any aliens here that he could talk to or even see!</p><p>               Kalim sighed and rubbed his biceps as he floated aimlessly. “I… really wish I could back to the oasis.” He said to himself dejectedly. As much as he loved to stay here in space – he also loved and adored the oasis. There, he had company. He could talk to someone – to something and he can make up silly responses that they may say to him in his head and have a full conversation. But here, he can only hear his thoughts – he can hear only the faint sounds that space emits, which was beautiful at first but slowly became more melancholic as it served to be a reminder that he is, in fact, alone.</p><p>               He really hated being alone.</p><p>               <em>“Kalim.”</em> His back straightened as he whipped his head behind him quickly. He heard someone whisper his name only to see no one behind him. His brows furrowed – he’s starting to hear things already in his loneliness. <em>“Kalim, look in behind of you.”</em> The voice was back – this time, louder than before but not by too much. Kalim only sighed, shaking his head. “You’re not real. This is all in my head – please don’t mock me.” He said, sadly smiling. <em>“Kalim, look at me.”</em> Kalim only sighed and turned his head back – it wouldn’t hurt to try.</p><p>               Kalim let out a gasp. In front of him was a large and imposing smoky figure of a man – his expression was blank but not unkind. He was blood-red in color, his figure adorned with golden jewelry that twinkles like the stars. He was surrounded by faint clouds and smoke everywhere – also red in color but he can see that it seemed like there were stars trapped inside of them if he squeezes his eyes hard enough. The figure doesn’t have any legs – only something that resembles a tail, however, Kalim can see that stars decorated it as it ends in an ombre fashion. His hair and facial hair was black – but not the regular colors that you can see on Earth – but its black was similar to that of a black hole as if whatever light would pass through would only be trapped there. But what Kalim was most fascinated by was his eyes – golden in color. It was bright – only rivaled by the sun itself!</p><p>               “Who…” Kalim felt his voice betray him as he stared at the muscular figure in fascination. He blinked numerous times and even rubbed his eyes as if wondering this was all a hallucination that his mind conjured up in his loneliness. “What…” he whispered to himself when the figure didn’t go away. <em>“I think it is time that we meet Little Kalim.”</em> The man said, his voice clearer this time. His voice was deep – commanding even. Kalim could only describe it as something similar to rulers whose voice can control anyone – hypnotizing, if you may.</p><p>               “Y-you know me?” Kalim couldn’t help but ask – in which he suddenly felt like he was dumb for asking afterward. Of course, this majestic figure would know him! He looks like he knows everything in the universe. The smoky figure only let out a small huff of amusement, the clouds around him producing stars as it moves. <em>“Yes, I do know you Little Kalim. How could I not know the name of the man that named me with such a simple name as Breezy?”</em> the smoky figure questioned, his tone was light and relaxed. Wait, Breezy!?</p><p>               “Oh! You’re Breezy!?” Kalim couldn’t help but question excitedly – forgetting that he was intimidated by him just a few seconds ago. The figure couldn’t help but huff in merriment once more, amused that Kalim could easily forget his fears very easily. The figure then heard Kalim chuckle sheepishly – his hand rubbing the back of his name. “Oh sorry about the name. I’m not really too creative with naming things!” he said with a radiant smile on his face. The smoky figure couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips. <em>“It’s fine – do not worry about it.”</em> The figure answered easily, waving his hand in dismissal.</p><p>               “Wait… um… Breezy – oh that’s probably not your name actually. Wait, what’s your name? If you don’t mind telling me.” Kalim questioned, his head tilting to the side. The figure hummed, thinking if he should reveal his true self this early on. The figure nodded to himself, making a decision quickly. <em>“You already know me from the stories that you hear ever since you are a child Little Kalim.”</em> He said evenly.</p><p>               Kalim couldn’t help but stare at his previously formless friend with a questioning stare. “Stories from my childhood? I don’t think that I have ever heard of you at all.” He said slowly, thinking of all the stories that he has ever heard when he was still small<em>. The Great Seven, the Demon King, the Arabian Nights</em> – he thought of all the possibilities but couldn’t really think of anyone that matches the smoky figure’s description. “You can’t be any of the Great Seven – you do look like the Sorcerer of the Sand though, but only in color. You can’t be the Demon King since he has very large wings and is black and blue in color – but the two of you are both large and imposing.” Kalim listed out, his fingers rubbing his chin as he thinks of more people that could be a match for his friend. <em>Floating figure, imposing, feels and looks powerful, magical clouds that surround him-</em></p><p>               “Oh! I think I know what you are… but not your name. I think?” Kalim questioned, a bit unsure of what he is thinking is correct. The figure only nodded his head, <em>“There is no need to be as fast as possible – we have all the time in the universe to talk.” </em>Kalim responded with a radiant smile. “Are you a genie?” he answered curiously only to get a small nod from his friend. <em>“Yes, you can say that I am a genie. That is correct.</em>” Kalim’s eyes brightened as he cheered that he got it correctly. “<em>But – you do know me. However, it isn’t in this form. You may know me in my other form.” </em>The figure continued in which Kalim only answered with a tilt of his head and a questioning gaze. “Your other form?”</p><p>               The figure only smiles slightly as he waved his hand. He was now covered in his smoke – hiding him very well despite his large figure. A few minutes (at least Kalim thinks that it was a few minutes but he is in space so he doesn’t really know exactly) passed and the smoke now slowly disappears only for them to reveal-</p><p>               “T-The Sorcerer of the Sand!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support everyone! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this new chapter as well! Please enjoy - and if you have any criticisms, please do tell me nicely! </p><p>(Also - someone commented that Kalim Al Asim is actually right, so my bad! Sorry about that haha! Thank you for telling me once again!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questions, Answers, and more Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim has questions, hopefully, the Sorcerer has answers!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               Kalim couldn’t help but shout in surprise. His smoky friend was now replaced by the famous Sorcerer of the Sand! The sorcerer looked and dressed like what Kalim was told in his childhood. Tall and bony – but very much charming, extravagant clothing of red and black with accents of gold – he was even carrying his famous golden cobra-headed staff! Kalim couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him with shocked yet starry wide eyes.</p><p>               “Wait… OH MY GREAT SEVEN! I have been talking to the Sorcerer of the Sand so casually! Oh my gosh… Wait… Wait… Oh my…” Kalim couldn’t help but panic for a bit – he suddenly remembers almost every conversation that he had with the Sorcerer himself. <em>‘Oh my Seven! I’m going to die. Wait, I’m already dead – Wait, I still exist! Oh no, my existence will be wiped out. I wouldn’t even have the chance to undergo Samsara. I’m so sorry – what if I apologize? Wait, that’s not enough! Oh no, what to do!?’ </em>Kalim starts to panic even more by now. He can feel that tears are starting to escape his eyes – even if he didn’t want that to happen, especially now in front of the Sorcerer himself!</p><p>               “Um… are you really The Sorcerer of the Sand himself?” Kalim questioned nervously. ‘<em>Please let this be a prank!</em>’ The Sorcerer raised his eyebrow. “<em>Yes, I am the Sorcerer of the Sand</em>.” Kalim gulped nervously. ‘<em>This is how I die! Wait… I’m already dead – Oh no… I’ll die again! Oh my Seven! I even questioned the Sorcerer of the Sand himself about his identity! Please forgive me!</em>’</p><p>               “<em>Calm yourself Little Kalim. I would not wipe away your existence – you didn’t even know that I was your companion in the Oasis of Misbah.” </em>The Sorcerer said nonchalantly but Kalim saw that the Sorcerer rolled his eyes, although Kalim was sure that there was a hint of teasing in his voice. “Oasis of Misbah? Is that what the oasis is called?” Kalim couldn’t help but question the man in front of him. The Sorcerer only nodded in reply.</p><p>               Kalim couldn’t help but furrow his brows – now trying to think carefully. “Misbah… means lamp right? So the Oasis of the Lamp… and the Sorcerer is a genie… Oh! So the oasis is part of the Sorcerer’s lamp?” he said, although the Sorcerer was sure that Kalim didn’t really direct the question to him. Kalim, however, was deep in thought that he didn’t realize that he said that out loud. The Sorcerer’s eyes widened for a split second before he hummed in approval. “<em>Correct, you’re very fast at this.</em>” Kalim flinched slightly, realizing that he did say his thoughts out loud.</p><p>               “Oh! Uh… I didn’t mean to say it loudly! I swear! I’m so sorry Mr. Sorcerer – I mean, your Highest Sorcerer of the Sand!” Kalim waved his hands in front of him rapidly in a panic – trying not to offend the Sorcerer even more than he already has. “I’m so sorry for talking too casually your Highest Sorcerer of the Sand. I didn’t know that my companion in the Oasis of Misbah was you – honest!” he said formally and stiffly. Kalim really didn’t know how to act in front of the Sorcerer himself – one of his (and Twisted Wonderland’s) idols growing up. It’s like a dream come true – but this time, Kalim was silently suffering in front of his idols. He suddenly winced, all of his conversations with Breezy – no, with <em>the Sorcerer</em>, in great detail. ‘<em>If Jamil was here, I’m pretty sure he would very much scold me until my ears would bleed by now!</em>’</p><p>               <em>“Kalim. Act naturally in front of me – you’re starting to sound a bit too robotic for me taste.</em>” Kalim’s expression soured for a bit – “<em>Honestly, you have done nothing wrong. You did not know who I was. I never told you who I was in the first place. You haven’t done anything to offend me.” </em>The Sorcerer said with a tone that dares Kalim to challenge him. Kalim hesitated for a while and then opened his mouth only for the Sorcerer to raise his eyebrow haughtily at him.</p><p>               Kalim shut his mouth.</p><p>               The Sorcerer sighed, “<em>I know what you will say to me. Don’t worry too much about our conversations. If I may be candid for a while, I will say that I have enjoyed your company.” </em>Kalim visibly perked up at the compliment. He looked at the Sorcerer’s dark eyes and smiled brightly. “You do!? Oh yay! I enjoyed talking to you as well – even if you didn’t really talk at all since you were only a gust of wind back then, but still, I enjoyed your presence as well! Thank you for being there for me when I was lonely!” Kalim talked quickly and excitedly, in his excitement he didn’t realize that he was stepping a bit too close with the Sorcerer. His beautiful ruby red eyes were shining brightly once more.</p><p>               The Sorcerer couldn’t help but be taken aback at the sudden excitement and invasion of space. He leaned back, trying to put as much space between him and the puppy-like man in front of him. “<em>How uncouth. Weren’t you scared of me just mere seconds ago?</em>” The Sorcerer couldn’t help but tease the man in front of him with an arrogant smirk on his face. Kalim flinched for a while in surprise and was suddenly aware of the close distance between him and the Sorcerer. “Ah! Sorry about that.” Kalim replied sheepishly, giving as much space between the two of them as much as possible. The Sorcerer only hummed.</p><p>               The two floated in space in silence – and then suddenly Kalim remembered an odd discrepancy with the Sorcerer and the story he was told. He bit his lip, thinking hard if he was misremembering things or not. Kalim was lost in his own thoughts as he floated around aimlessly. “<em>Do you have a question for me?” </em>Kalim suddenly heard the Sorcerer say. Kalim jolted as the Sorcerer interrupted his thoughts. “Wait, why are you upside down Great Sorcerer?” the Sorcerer only sighed in reply. “<em>Kalim, you’re the one upside down.” </em>Kalim blinked once and looked at him where his head was supposed to be, only to find his feet instead. “Oh!” Kalim laughed jovially. “I like being upside down! It’s so fun!” Kalim said rolling himself back to his original position.</p><p>               “<em>Now, your question Kalim. What is it?” </em>the Sorcerer inquired once more. “<em>You seem to be thinking very hard about this question to actually stay this silent for so long.”</em> He mocked Kalim, however, there wasn’t any malicious intent behind it. Kalim hummed before stating what was on his mind for a long time. “Well, from the stories I heard about you – you became the most powerful being there is on Agrabah, right? You became the Sultan after Sultan Shahryar gave the position to you, didn’t he? But I don’t think it was ever mentioned that you became a genie in any of the stories that I was told when I was a kid…”</p><p>               There was a flash of surprise that came on the Sorcerer’s face once Kalim said it before his face returned back to their usual calm demeanor. He was, once more, shocked with how quickly Kalim is discovering all of these details. He nodded in approval, “<em>Yes. It’s true that your stories do not say that I have become a genie by the end. That is very much true, do not doubt your memory.”</em> The Sorcerer said in a cryptic manner that made Kalim tilt his head in question. “Oh, so there’s more to the story? I didn’t know that the Sorcerer became a genie by the end.” Kalim said, rubbing his chin and nodded his head every once in a while. “But it makes sense, I guess! I mean, a genie is very powerful, right? They have – and I’ll quote Mama Farrah – <em>cosmic powers unknown to men</em>. But, as a price for their powers they need a master for that right?” Kalim asked, rubbing his head as he floated away slightly. The Sorcerer nodded once more. “But I’m pretty sure you don’t need a master to access your powers – I mean, you are the Great and Highest Sorcerer of the Sand! One of the most powerful beings there is on the universe!” Kalim exclaimed in excitement only to see that he became upside down once again.</p><p>               He giggled and rolled over again to return to his normal position. “You are, so far, correct. However, there is something that you are wrong about and there is something that you are missing.” The Sorcerer replied ambiguously. Kalim’s eyes widened in surprise. “Huh? There is something I got wrong? I got the missing part since I don’t know everything about you, Great Sorcerer – but I got something wrong… Hmm, I wonder what could it be…”</p><p>               Kalim was lost in his own thoughts once more. He was going over everything that he had said and had deducted so far – only for him to hit a dead end. ‘<em>Is it the lamp? No… I don’t think that’s it. Is it the genie part? But the Sorcerer did say that he is a genie… Hmm…</em>’</p><p>               Kalim didn’t know how long he had been thinking about what was wrong and what was missing, but he was sure that it had been a very long time. Thankfully the Sorcerer was quite patient with him – so at least he wasn’t angry at Kalim for thinking for so long.</p><p>               ‘<em>Maybe it’s about the genie part… Wait I just gone over that… Wait, actually I haven’t gone over that – I think I haven’t gone over that… Hmm, what did Mama Farrah told me about genies again? They are very powerful and they can grant any wish that you ask for. However, for all that power that they possess, they cannot easily access any of their power – at least, without a master they cannot access it freely. But the Sorcerer wouldn’t need a master! He’s the Sorcerer himself!</em>’ Kalim looked at the Sorcerer once more and nodded in approval. ‘<em>Yes, I’m sure he doesn’t need a master at all!</em>’ he looked back at the Sorcerer once more, this time the glinting of beautiful gold jewelry caught his attention.</p><p>               ‘<em>The Sorcerer of the Sand does wear a lot of gold once he came into power. He had extravagant jewelry of many kinds like rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and many more. He had many rings and bracelets with different gemstones.</em>’ Kalim continued to observe the Sorcerer. His eyes, however, wandered to his cuff bracelets. Oddly enough, this one doesn’t have any gemstones – just some plain, golden cuff bracelets. ‘Huh… that’s weird… I thought the Sorcerer doesn’t necessarily like plain jewelry?’ Kalim looked at the Sorcerer’s other pieces of jewelry – all of them adorned with many gemstones both rare and not, just like the stories had told him.</p><p>               ‘<em>But why are those bracelets different though? They simply look very plain – like cuffs. Or like my handcuffs when I was a prisoner…</em>’ Kalim suddenly felt himself stop spinning. The Sorcerer looked at Kalim, whose expressions were changing quickly by the minute. The Sorcerer hummed and nodded in support. ‘<em>Looks like Little Kalim had a big discovery</em>.’ The Sorcerer thought to himself as he continued to observe Kalim who was now sporting a very serious expression on his face.</p><p>               ‘<em>Mama Farrah told me before that genies usually wear plain golden cuffs as a sign that they are prisoners of the lamp… but… the Sorcerer wouldn’t… But he did say that he has a lamp as well… Doesn’t that mean that he is a-</em>’ Kalim jolted in realization. “Wait! Great Sorcerer are you telling me that you still need a master to access your powers!?” Kalim looked at the Sorcerer in shock – he did not expect this at all! The Sorcerer nodded in reply.</p><p>               “<em>It’s true that while I may be a genie, I am not a free genie</em>.” He said casually as if he had accepted this fate a long time ago. “But… you’re The Sorcerer of the Sand! You are the most powerful man of all.” Kalim replied, he wasn’t mad – no, he was only very confused as to what is truly going on. Kalim was suddenly questioning everything he knows as fact – and he’s only trying to mentally prepare himself for all the truth bombs that will come his way.</p><p>               “<em>Hmm. Let’s see where do I begin… Ah, I should tell you that I am not exactly your version of the Sorcerer of the Sand – nor am I the version that came from the world traveler called Yuu.</em>” The Sorcerer (?) said calmly. ‘<em>World traveler Yuu? Yuu was a world traveler? Is that why they disappeared when the first term ended? Wait – different versions</em>?’ Kalim was silent, staring at the Sorcerer that wasn’t the Sorcerer that he actually knows.</p><p>               “<em>I advise you to not speak when I am talking. You have your questions, and it shall be answered once I am done with the whole explanation</em>.” The Sorcerer (?) stated in a commanding voice, despite the fact that this wasn’t exactly Kalim’s Sorcerer – his friend (?) is still a version of him. He nodded quietly, respecting the Sorcerer’s (?) wishes. The Sorcerer (?) nodded in approval before he spoke once more.</p><p>               “<em>I came from a different world or universe, if you may. I am, by all accounts, the Sorcerer of the Sand – but I am not your Sorcerer of the Sand. In your universe, the Sorcerer of the Sand is respected by all – a man who had gained unsurmountable power beyond anyone’s comprehension. I am one of those who also gained a similar kind of power – but with a price. Your Sorcerer runs free to do what he pleases – he is revered and loved by the people. I, on the other hand, was despised and locked for this power of mine. I am the betrayer of the Sultan, similar to the one from the world traveler’s Sorcerer of the Sand. I am nearly identical to that of the world traveler’s Sorcerer of the Sand, however, I am still different from that Sorcerer in many ways more than one.”</em> The Sorcerer’s voice was distant as his words go on – as if remembering something that wasn’t there. He looked at Kalim with distant eyes – but Kalim knows his dark eyes hid some sort of sadness in them – loneliness if Kalim was being honest.</p><p>               It made Kalim sad – the Sorcerer, even if it wasn’t his version of the Sorcerer of the Sand, looked sad, guilty, and lonely all at once. Kalim knows the feeling of guilt and loneliness all too well – <em>suddenly Kalim was reminded of Jamil who looked at him with similar eyes – he was reminded that, like Jamil, Kalim had looked at Jamil with similar eyes as well</em>. Kalim shook his head – now was not the time to feel sorry for anyone, especially himself. What he wants right now was to make his friend (?) happy and being miserable won’t help anything!</p><p>               “Oh… alright, I think I get it! So you’re the Sorcerer of the Sand but just not my version of the Sorcerer of the Sand.” Kalim nodded in understanding. It makes sense if he actually thinks about everything he knows. His Sorcerer of the Sand isn’t a genie but this one is. His Sorcerer isn’t bound to anything but this Sorcerer of the Sand is. But now that he has thought about everything he knows, Kalim had something else he would like answers to.</p><p>               “Can I ask a question?” There was a minuscule yet playful smirk across the Sorcerer’s lips. “<em>I don’t know, can you?”</em> Kalim only pouted in reply, his arms crossed across his chests. “Fine, may I ask a question? Jeez so rude…” Kalim muttered the last part to himself, but he was very sure that the Sorcerer had heard him say it. The Sorcerer only nodded in reply, his small smirk never disappearing.</p><p>               “How did I end up in the Oasis of Misbah?” The Sorcerer was silent for a few moments before he lets out a sigh. “<em>That, I am not exactly sure. I never had visitors and my lamp is very much hidden away – so hidden that no one has touched it for thousands of years.</em>” He replied, his voice laced in confusion.</p><p>               “<em>You are not connected to me, nor are you in my universe as well. I have no clue why you ended up in my lamp in the first place. I cannot call you – you cannot call me. You haven’t rubbed my lamp; nor do you even have my lamp – you haven’t even seen my lamp at all. That’s what had been bothering me ever since your arrival in the Oasis of Misbah</em>.” The Sorcerer was silent once more. “<em>However, you do remind me of someone I know before I became the most powerful being on the cosmos. But other than that, there is no connection between the two of us.”</em></p><p>Kalim frowned at the Sorcerer’s words. “Thousands of years? You must have been lonely being the only person present in the lamp…” The Sorcerer was, once again, baffled by Kalim’s words – he was not disappointed by his answer but was sad for his isolation. ‘<em>But…</em>’ The Sorcerer thought to himself. ‘<em>It is not out of character for him to focus on such a thing.’</em> The Sorcerer continued his thoughts. He looked at Kalim with a look of fondness that only appeared for a small time. It was gone quickly that Kalim hasn’t even noticed it.</p><p>               The two were not floating in space in silence. The two of them thinking about different things. Kalim had a visible look of grief painted across his face while the Sorcerer was contemplating something big. Kalim wasn’t sure how long they floated in silence but it seems that it was all over when the Sorcerer hummed in agreement to himself and nodded. Kalim’s ruby red eyes looked at the Sorcerer with a questioning gaze. </p><p>               The Sorcerer, instead of addressing Kalim’s questioning gaze, only waved his hand and a large puff of red smoke enveloped his hand. The red smoke was surrounded by glimmering stars that made it simply look magical beyond belief. It was similar to the smoke when the Sorcerer was a genie but this time the stars were more visible now. Kalim couldn’t help but simply stare at the smoke that the Sorcerer has created.</p><p>               Red turned to a hue of rose before it returned back to its original blood-red color. However, it seems to be an indication that whatever was going on was finally over since the smoke disappeared, however, small amounts of smoke were still lingering but not as noticeable as before.</p><p>               In the Sorcerer’s hand was a beautifully designed golden lamp. It was surrounded by rare gems of red and black in color. There were also carvings that resembled that of stories in Arabian Nights. On top of the lamp was a floating ruby gem that resembles that of a cobra. On the tip of the lamp, was the same blood-red smoke that he kept on seeing. Kalim instantly knows what this lamp was.</p><p>               “This is your lamp? It’s so beautiful!” Kalim’s eyes glittered in joy when he saw such an extraordinarily intricate-looking lamp that Kalim had never seen the likes of. “Wait, why did you bring it out here?” Kalim couldn’t help but be confused. The Sorcerer only smiled his minuscule smile before floating his lamp over to Kalim.</p><p>               “<em>I do not know why you are in my domain. That is for certain. However, I have made my decision on what to do next</em>.” The Sorcerer stated, his voice easily captivating Kalim who looked at the Sorcerer’s dark eyes without fail. “<em>Rub the lamp Kalim. I have decided that you are worth granting wishes to.” </em></p><p>               Kalim couldn’t help but simply blink in surprise. He was silently staring at the lamp and his expression was blank before he looked at the Sorcerer with wide eyes and a surprised face. “Wait what!? Grant wishes to!? Wait – are you saying you want to give me three wishes!?” The Sorcerer only raised his eyebrow in response.</p><p>               “Highest Sorcerer, sir. Forgive me for being a bit rude but – excuse me!? What just happened!?” Kalim shouted in surprise. “Are you alright Highest Sorcerer? Because I think something’s not right here!” Kalim said very much baffled about the recent developments.</p><p>               “<em>Do you question me Kalim?</em>” The Sorcerer asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Kalim gulped as he looked at the Sorcerer with a panic and pleading gaze. “Highest Sorcerer, sir. Mr. Sorcerer – I don’t think I should take this lamp. I’m so sorry, but I don’t think I deserve this. Please take the lamp back!” Kalim waved his hands in front of him rapidly in a panicked manner. He only heard the Sorcerer sigh in exasperation.</p><p>               <em>“Kalim take the lamp and rub it or so help me I will not let your ancestors and give you the entrance to Samsara.”</em> The Sorcerer threatened Kalim who flinched in response. Kalim bit his lips – sure that sounds bad but rubbing the Sorcerer’s sacred lamp was too much for Kalim to handle! Being a genie’s master was all well and good and all of that but this is the Sorcerer of the Sand (of a different universe but still the Sorcerer)! Kalim couldn’t take advantage of him like this.</p><p>               <em>“Your face says it all – do not fret, you are not taking advantage of me. I have decided fully, on my own volition, to give you my lamp.”</em> Kalim knew all of this but he couldn’t help but still doubt. “Are you sure about this?” Kalim went near the lamp slowly, carefully – looking at the Sorcerer for approval. The Sorcerer nodded and simply stared at Kalim.</p><p>               Kalim gulped as he grew closer to the lamp. His heart was pounding more than it was supposed to. As he was now in arms reach of the lamp, he couldn’t help but breathe heavily. He can hear his heart was pounding near his ears and he could feel every pulse of his body – <em>he was dead but apparently, those still exist even when he was dead! </em>He lets out a deep sigh and reverently and carefully reached out to touch the lamp.</p><p>               Once he had finally touched the lamp, Kalim couldn’t help but gasp at the magic that surrounds the lamp. Suddenly, the lamp that looked light to touch was heavy and filled with too much magic – not even Malleus, the strongest person that Kalim has ever known, was on par with how strong and potent the magic was. Which was understandable, this is the Sorcerer of the Sand.</p><p>               Kalim sighed and looked at the Sorcerer one last time for approval, in which the Sorcerer nodded back in reply. Kalim sighed and carefully caresses the lamp with respect and admiration. Suddenly, a ruby red cobra ring appeared on Kalim’s left middle finger. He couldn’t help but shiver at the flow of magic inside his body.</p><p>               He heard the Sorcerer hummed in appraisal as the lamp disappeared in a puff of smoke. “<em>From now on, I shall grant you three wishes of unparalleled levels. The regular rules of genies and physics do not apply to me – so wish for your heart’s content until you are satisfied.” </em></p><p>               “<em>Now, what shall be your first wish Kalim? Your heart seems to have a wish already in mind.”</em></p><p>“My… my wish…” Kalim started, he looked at the shining ruby red ring in his middle finger. “My… wish…” He looked at the Sorcerer’s dark eyes – eyes that resemble his friend. Kalim clutched his chest and nodded to himself. He looked at the Sorcerer with determined ruby red eyes.</p><p>               “My wish is-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bonding Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim bonds with his companion, the Sorcerer of the Sand. But first, let's hear what Kalim would wish first!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>               “My wish is… for you to be my friend!” Kalim exclaimed with bright ruby eyes which shone like the brightest of stars with excitement. The Sorcerer of the Sand looked at Kalim with a visibly baffled expression. His brows were furrowed and his dark eyes were filled with bewilderedness and his mouth was slightly agape. The Sorcerer looked at Kalim’s radiantly smiling face and blinked once. “<em>What was the wish, please repeat your wish again Kalim…</em>”</p><p>               “I wish for you to be my friend!” Kalim repeated - his expression not even faltering for a second. The Sorcerer blinked once again with confusion. Kalim looked at the confused Sorcerer with patient yet excited eyes. “<em>Are you actually serious with this wish of yours?”</em> The Sorcerer clarified, to which Kalim only nodded with vigor. “<em>Oh, you are definitely serious about this wish</em>.” The Sorcerer looked at Kalim as if he was insane – which, honestly kind of offended Kalim a bit, but he doesn’t really mind it all too much. “<em>Are you an idiot?</em>” Kalim heard the Sorcerer ask him genuinely confused. Kalim pouted and looked at the Sorcerer with an offended gaze. “Hey! I’m not an idiot! Well, I am… but I think I’m getting better!” Kalim sulked while the Sorcerer just looks at Kalim with a doubtful gaze. “Hey! Don’t be mean! I’m telling the truth, I’m not that much of an idiot – at least I hope not…”</p><p>               “<em>Hmm… I don’t know about not being an idiot but you are definitely a foolish boy for making such a useless wish.”</em> The Sorcerer chided Kalim with a gentle tone – honestly, that genuinely hurts more than being scolded harshly! Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with hurt-filled eyes which was a first for the Sorcerer since Kalim always seemed to have a thick skin and wouldn’t really get hurt with insults. That gave the Sorcerer a pause – should he apologize?</p><p>               “It’s not a useless wish! Yes, it’s true – I am foolish but don’t think that this wish of mine is useless!” Kalim shouted at the Sorcerer with anger and hurt in his voice. “It’s not useless – especially not to me!” Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with a teary gaze that shocked the Sorcerer. Kalim frowned and looked at the Sorcerer with sadness in his eyes. “You… you said that you have been in here for thousands of years with no one right? You… you must have been so lonely being here all alone with no one to talk to. And not just that! You have this sad look in your eyes – and sometimes when you look at me, you get this look of familiarity, guilty, and hurt! I-I don’t like that at all! I want you to be happy – I want everyone to be happy! So seeing you so sad makes me sad as well… I don’t want you to be lonely anymore… So don’t think I’m wishing for something so useless! Because it’s not!” Kalim panted as he finished shouting at the Sorcerer – for a moment, Kalim didn’t care if this was the Sorcerer that he was talking to – he just wants to get his point across.</p><p>               The Sorcerer stared at Kalim with a visibly shocked look on his face. He was silent, taking everything that Kalim said to him in. For the first time in a while, the Sorcerer was speechless. He never was especially in his old life – he always had a retort in hand and will always get the last say in everything. The only time he was ever this speechless was when-</p><p>               <em><strike>“You seem to be a very smart guy! I have decided, I want you to be my vizier!” “What!? I tried to steal from you and kill you! What kind of sultan are you!? Are you actually stupid!?” The man simply laughed in response to Jafar’s insults- </strike></em></p><p>               “<em>Ah…”</em> The Sorcerer remembered – <em><strike>familiarity, guilt, and hurt</strike></em>. That’s what Kalim said his eyes look like when he looked at him. The Sorcerer now understands why Kalim – despite showing to him that he is capable of being smart – made such a ridiculous wish in the first place.</p><p>               “<em>Foolish boy…”</em> The Sorcerer shook his head; he understands Kalim’s words – Kalim got his feelings across. While Kalim may not see it, the Sorcerer has an invisible smile on his lips. He can feel that his heart got lighter for a bit. “<em>You truly are foolish, an idiot… Making such a wish…</em>” The Sorcerer gripped his staff a bit tighter – he understands the sentiment. He truly does.</p><p>               Kalim’s wish made his guilt feel lighter – even if it was for a moment. The Sorcerer is very much touched.</p><p>               “<em>I won’t grant this wish…</em>” Kalim slightly flinched – his fists tightened as he bit his lip in sadness, his gaze still looking down on the ground. Everything was silent. “<em>I might not remember that much of my time when I was a human, but I believe that friendships must be earned, correct?</em>” Kalim quickly turned his head upwards – the Sorcerer wasn’t looking at him, but he can see that the Sorcerer’s gaze wasn’t as lonely as it was before. Kalim realized what those words mean and he couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips.</p><p>               “<em>Earning my friendship would be difficult – I am not an easy person to please. I will act differently. If you are still so insistent on being my friend – then prove yourself. I will not grant this wish of yours, I won’t give you my friendship so easily</em>.” Kalim’s smile returned as he hastily floated towards the Sorcerer. “Yes! I will do my best to earn it!” Kalim hugged the Sorcerer tightly – the Sorcerer felt his body stiffen at the physical contact. It’s been so long since he had been hugged this excitedly. “<em>Get off me, you stupid boy! Don’t just hug people without permission.</em>” The Sorcerer scolded Kalim with an irritated tone – but Kalim was just happy that the Sorcerer considered his wish!</p><p>               “I’ll be the best friend you ever have! I promise!” Kalim looked at the Sorcerer trapped in his arms with shining eyes. “<em>Well, you certainly aren’t earning favors by crushing me. Now, off! Get off!</em>” Kalim released the Sorcerer with a laugh. “You know, after hearing my wish – you act so differently around me! Like, your more yourself this time!” Kalim excitedly exclaimed. “I like it! You sound more natural and not like an old guy!” Kalim happily laughed. The Sorcerer of the Sand simply looked at him with an unimpressed gaze. “<em>Old guy huh?”</em>  He said with a blank and even tone.</p><p>               “Well you are an old man, aren’t you? You did say you were trapped in the lamp for thousands so years. I’m even sure that you're older than Lilia himself!” Kalim tilted his head, looking at the Sorcerer with an innocent gaze. “<em>You say such offending things with an innocent tone – it’s honestly impressive how you can do such a thing</em>.” The Sorcerer said silently, shaking his head a bit. Kalim questioningly hummed in reply but the Sorcerer simply waved his hand.</p><p>               “<em>Nevermind me. Now, what is your first wish? Can it be something actually more logical this time?”</em> The Sorcerer said, his eyes looking straight at Kalim. Kalim felt his smile grow wider. ‘<em>The Sorcerer looks better than before! I wish I can make him smile someday!</em>’ Kalim thought to himself as he looked at the Sorcerer’s eyes – eyes that looked lighter than it was before.</p><p>               Kalim hummed in reply to the Sorcerer. He fidgets his shining ruby red ring, contemplating what his first <em>official</em> wish would be. “I… can’t think of anything yet…” Kalim said slowly, carefully – as if even he wasn’t sure about what he is saying. “I didn’t really think about this at all. In fact, I only wanted to be friends with you. But, you won’t really grant that wish because I have to earn your friendship – which is fine! I like it even better that way! So, I don’t really think I have any other wishes that I can think of at the moment.”</p><p>               The Sorcerer looked at Kalim with a conflicted gaze – confusion, fondness, and exasperation mixed into one. “<em>Nothing? Are you actually daft?”</em> Kalim giggled, not at all bothered by what the Sorcerer is saying. “Hmm, probably!” Kalim laughed out loud. “I have been called like that before – but I’m serious. I don’t think I have any wishes in mind. But I’ll tell you if I have thought of one!” He exclaimed excitedly. The Sorcerer looked deep into Kalim’s shining ruby red eyes – trying to analyze what is truly on his mind. Everything was silent for a long time until the Sorcerer sighed in nigh-defeat. “<em>Fine. Apparently, you win this round.</em>”</p><p>               “Yay! I won! Wait – what did I win? Did I pass a test? Was this all a test?” Kalim questioned excitedly, floating around the Sorcerer and moving quickly around him. The Sorcerer stopped Kalim from moving any further by placing his hands on top of Kalim’s shoulders. “<em>Stop moving around too much. You’re going to give me a headache</em>.” The Sorcerer sarcastically stated. “Oh! Okay. I won’t move too much!” Kalim grinned. The Sorcerer shook his head, already somewhat exhausted by Kalim’s boundless energy. The Sorcerer waved his hand and a spiraling red mist appeared. “<em>Time to return to the oasis. Your plants probably miss you already.</em>” Kalim gasped in reply. “My plants! We have to hurry back! I haven’t watered the gardenias yet! Oh and the honeysuckles as well! Oh my Great Seven, have I watered the hyacinths yesterday!?” Kalim spoke in succession, panic evident with his tone. “<em>Calm down. They won’t die that easily.</em>”</p><p>               “I know! I know! It’s just that I want them to know that I haven’t forgotten about them! I love my plants.” Kalim pouted in reply. The Sorcerer blinked his eyes once – then twice as if taking in what Kalim had said. He sighed but there is a clear fondness this time. “<em>That seems just like what you would do. Only you would probably worry this much over a plant’s feelings.” </em>Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with bright eyes. “Oh, when we return back to Misbah I’ll introduce you to my plants!”</p><p>               The Sorcerer looked at Kalim questioningly. “<em>You… named your plants?”</em> Kalim tilted his head. “I thought you knew that I named them?” The Sorcerer stared at him quietly. “<em>Why am I even surprised at this point? Only you would do such an odd thing.”</em> Kalim only laughed in reply.</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“When have you learned to do magic?” Kalim asked the Sorcerer as they looked at the stars. Misbah was windy this day, just like yesterday. Kalim’s now mid-length hair and the Sorcerer’s ponytail swayed gently as the breeze brush past them. The Sorcerer hummed in reply before answering Kalim’s question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I studied magic ever since I was just a child. My-  a person close to me introduced me to magic. I applied it when I was more or less an adolescent.” Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with starry eyes. “Oh! So it’s true that you developed new magical spells ever since you were 12!? That’s so amazing!” The Sorcerer looked at Kalim with a small smirk painting his lips. “I believe I was 10 actually.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim gasped in surprise. “Even better! You really are amazing! Say… Can you teach me how to do some of your spells?” The Sorcerer tapped his cheeks playfully, humming as he looked away from Kalim as if seriously thinking about what he had said. “You’re too young to know such knowledge.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim pouted in retaliation. “Too young!? I’m in my 30’s! How is that too young!? Or are you just admitting that you’re just that old?” The Sorcerer stopped tapping his cheeks. He slowly turned his head towards Kalim with a blank expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…just so you may know, I’m deducting that from your points.” Kalim shrieked in shock at the Sorcerer’s reply. “Wait – what!? No! I finally got to be on the Acquaintance Level and now you’re demoting me again!? This will take me forever to just get to be on Good Terms Level!” Kalim grabbed the Sorcerer’s shoulders and shook him back and forth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you actually complaining? May I remind you who suggested this system?” The Sorcerer replied mockingly, unbothered by Kalim’s actions. Kalim stopped shaking the Sorcerer and looked away with a sheepish expression before changing it quickly to a seemingly innocent curious one. “… I wonder who suggested that system?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim only got a chop on the head and an exasperated ‘Kalim!’ as a reply.</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kalim and the Sorcerer laid down on the grass that had grown in Misbah. The atmosphere was filled with quiet chatters from the two inhabitants as they stared at the clouds above them. The chattier one of the two grew quiet as he simply looked at the moving clouds. “What are you thinking about?” The quieter one of the two questioned, curious as to why his companion grew quiet all of a sudden. A few moments of silence greeted the Sorcerer – but he knows Kalim wasn’t suddenly asleep. So he waited. And waited. Until–</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is your life in Agrabah different from our Sorcerer of the Sand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sorcerer felt his breath hitched. His eyes darted from the clouds to the grasses near him. He knew that Kalim would ask this question one day. If he was being honest, he was more shocked with the fact that it took 50 years for him to ask such a thing. A moment of silence passed again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What kind of different?” Kalim hummed and fiddled with his ring slowly. “Different, like – our Sorcerer was praised and loved by everyone and it was clear that they were very happy and contented with him being the sultan. Everyone respected him and revered him more than anything. I guess I want to know how was your life before gaining this much power?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sorcerer grew quiet once again, this time – longer than his silence before. Kalim jolted to a sitting position. “You don’t have to answer! I was just curious…” Kalim said with a panicked voice that trailed away as he picked the grass beside him nervously. Silence greeted the two once again. “I’m so-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…my life was somewhat different from his. I was respected and feared for my magic – I was one of the best. No, I was the best sorcerer in Agrabah – second to none. I am unlike your Sorcerer, who was praised and never feared. Before gaining this much power – I was still approached by many, albeit reluctantly, but I was still approachable. They fear me, but they can still approach me. Once I had gained the power that I have until the present, however, I was a wanted man.” The Sorcerer stopped for a few seconds before quietly adding, “I am not welcomed back there. Not anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim grew silent as he looked at his friend with a worried gaze. “Did you… did you at least have a friend?” The Sorcerer looked at the clouds once again, but it was clear to Kalim that his focus wasn’t there. The Sorcerer wasn’t there with him emotionally. As if a reply to Kalim’s question, the atmosphere was somber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…not anymore…”</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you this kind even to non-living things?” The Sorcerer remarked off-handedly, caressing his snake staff, as he watched Kalim sing a soft tune to his growing roses. Kalim paused his singing and looked at the Sorcerer with a questioning gaze. “Kind? What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what I mean Kalim.” Kalim looked away from the Sorcerer and brushed his fingers on one of his pink rose’s petals. He hummed, thinking what he would say to the Sorcerer. “Hmm… I mean I kinda do know what you are trying to say… Well… I guess? I mean, I don’t think I’m a kind person. I have been told I am a kind person – but I don’t really get it? Isn’t it simply in our nature to help and be good to others?” The Sorcerer huffed in reply to Kalim’s question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure you know the answer to that question.” Kalim nodded slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… I know, I know… Not everyone can be a good person. I know that.” Kalim hummed and tilted his head as he brushed his finger on another rose petal. “I guess that’s why I act like this, I think? I mean if they can’t show kindness – then I’ll be the one to show it instead. A bit narcissistic on my part – I know – but for me, everyone deserves to be cared for and loved with no exchange other than their company. And even if they can’t give you company, I still think you should be kind to people.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sorcerer grew quiet for a moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…everyone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with a large smile on his face, nodding excitedly. “Yes. Everyone! Everyone deserves to be loved.” The Sorcerer stopped caressing his staff and looked at the ground with a blank yet dazed expression. Kalim knows what that expression is. He had seen that expression on the Sorcerer’s face. The Sorcerer wasn’t with him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if… they cannot be loved?” Kalim heard the Sorcerer ask quietly. It was a good thing Misbah was always naturally quiet or else Kalim wouldn’t have heard the Sorcerer. Kalim pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not true! Even if it is – then I’ll be the one to love them! No one should be alone” Kalim grew silent for a few seconds before adding, “It’s… it’s scary to be alone with just your own thoughts…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The duo found themselves in silence – but it was a comfortable silence rather than anything bad. The Sorcerer let out a soft chuckle. “You… are truly an odd individual Kalim…” Kalim laughed out loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll take that as a compliment! Thank you!”</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you think that you are a good person Kalim?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night was silent. Unlike any other nights filled with mindless chatter, this night in Misbah was somber. The only sound was the fire’s crackling. Kalim chuckled in reply, but unlike his usual cheerful laughter – this one was pained. The Sorcerer knows that Kalim wouldn’t be comfortable with this question – but he had to ask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can still feel that there is a barrier between them – one that Kalim had made even when he was the one to ask the two of them to be friends. Before, the Sorcerer wouldn’t even bother asking such a question – but now that the Sorcerer truly sees Kalim as a friend after being with each other for so long, he wanted to know everything. And it seems that the Sorcerer knew exactly what was holding Kalim back from truly opening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wow! This conversation sounds like the one we had a few months back!” The Sorcerer heard Kalim say with a strained smile across his lips. It looked so unnatural to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you?” The Sorcerer pressed on again. Kalim grew silent, his ruby eyes not meeting his. “A good person huh…” Kalim rubbed his forearms nervously. The Sorcerer looked at Kalim’s nervous form with a concerned gaze. The Sorcerer sat nearer to Kalim, trying to comfort him in his own way. It seemed to work a bit as Kalim sighed deeply, putting his arms on his sides. “You don’t have to answer Kalim…” The Sorcerer said, softly touching Kalim’s nearest hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim simply stared at the fire in front of him. He licked his lips nervously and chuckled sadly. “I… don’t think I’m a good person.” Kalim started, his ruby red eyes dazed as if remembering something. The Sorcerer knew that expression all too well. “To me, I think I’m pretty selfish.” The Sorcerer looked at Kalim questioningly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Selfish? Why do you say so?” Kalim hummed in reply before going silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To me… I am a pretty selfish person – I mean…” Kalim cut himself off, pausing for a few seconds. He let out a strained laugh. “I mean… I’m only aware of my own happiness and emotions especially when I was still a teenager. That’s pretty selfish, right? I… I didn’t even…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim…” The Sorcerer squeezed Kalim’s hand, trying to get him back from whatever was eating him away. It sounds like this was going on for a while in his head – just like him and his past. Kalim sighed deeply and looked at the Sorcerer with a strained expression on his face, his smile was forced and his eyes looked miserable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think I’m a good person – if I was, I would be able to tell that something was wrong with Jamil and with my friends…” Kalim replied wistfully. The Sorcerer now fully understands and grew quiet. He heard Kalim chuckled quietly again as he removed his hand away from the Sorcerer’s hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m pretty selfish – I use others to make me happy. I’m not kind at all.” The Sorcerer looked at Kalim with a conflicted expression on his face. “I have observed you – I have seen your past life – what do you mean by using others?” Kalim only smiled wearily. The Sorcerer could see that tears were starting to form on the corner of Kalim’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean… I make others happy, right? I say that I just want them to be happy for their own sake… but I’m just a liar – I only want to make them happy for my own happiness…” Kalim bit his lips. “I’m just a spoiled rich kid that doesn’t actually understand anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s pretty selfish of me right?” Kalim sadly smiled, his eyes teary – but no tears escaped his eyes. “That’s why… that’s why Jamil was mad at me… It’s because I was selfish… It’s my fault… I…” Kalim’s words trailed off as tears were starting to escape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… Kalim…” The Sorcerer tried to reach out but Kalim roughly rubbed his face and stood up. Kalim yawned falsely. “I’m… I’m going to bed now Sorcerer! I’m a bit tired!” The Sorcerer stood up as well and tried to reach out to Kalim once more. “Kalim…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with pleading eyes. Begging him to let the topic go. The Sorcerer grew quiet. “You… Alright, good night Kalim…” Kalim looked thankful and relieved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good night!”</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night was cheerful this time as usual. The duo laid down on the sands of Misbah. “Oh! Look, Sorcerer! Look! I can see it! That’s Ophiuchus, right? Wow! It really is so hard to find!” The Sorcerer clicked his tongue in reply.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How are you even seeing these constellations? There’s no bright star there at all! Are you even sure you’re seeing it correctly?” Kalim laughed brightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I can see just right! You’re just mad that I win again! That’s 7 for me! 7 to Kalim, 1 for the Sorcerer.” Kalim cheerfully replied as he laughed once again. The Sorcerer sighed in mock annoyance. “You know; I like it better when you were somewhat intimidated by me. I never expected this type of disrespect.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sure, sure! I believe that!” Kalim replied with a smug smile. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Or at least that should have been the case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim! Get back here! Give me back my staff!” The Sorcerer shouted at Kalim ran away. Kalim sticks out his tongue playfully. “Catch me first Sorcerer! Also no magic this time! Or are you telling me you’re just an old man?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim!”</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And that’s how you make a flower crown! Pretty isn’t it?” The Sorcerer sighed in frustration as he looked at Kalim’s 7th perfectly made flower crown. “I hate this…” Kalim looked at the Sorcerer with a blinding smile as he looked at what the Sorcerer had made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not bad at a first try though! Well, first official try. But I think you’ll be a pro at this when we do it again! One more time Sorcerer!” Kalim laughed joyfully as he grabbed a batch of daisies. The two enjoyed a quiet and comfortable silence as they worked on new flower crowns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jafar.” Kalim stopped what he was doing and looked at the focused Sorcerer who was making a rosemary flower crown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“H-huh?” Kalim tilted his head in confusion. “Jafar. My name.” Kalim nodded slowly, agreeing that it was – in fact – his name. “Yes, that’s your name, Sorcerer… What about it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sorcerer stopped what he was doing for a few seconds before continuing to make his flower crown. They both sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before the Sorcerer cleared his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… grant you the permission of calling me by my name.” Kalim nodded in reply and continued on with his daisy flower crown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh okay!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait! What!? Wait… wait… are you saying that we are-!?” Kalim messed up his flower crown – but that wasn’t the point! Kalim sat nearer to the Sorcerer – no, to Jafar. Their faces were close before Jafar pushed Kalim’s face away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want me to revoke it!?” Kalim looked at Jafar with a happy smile and sparkling ruby red eyes. “Oh my gosh… Jafar! Oh my gosh, this is finally happening! Jafar!! This means we are finally in the Close Friends Level! Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Jafar!” Kalim hugged Jafar tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop hugging me, you buffoon! Get off of me or else I’m deducting that!” Kalim let out a strangled cry in protest and he squeezed Jafar tighter. “No! Please don’t Jafar! I worked really hard on getting here!”</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You never seem to talk about the previous Sultan… why is that Jafar?” Kalim off-handedly asked Jafar as he braided his hair. Jafar grew quiet for a bit and Kalim flinched, realizing what he had said.  “You don’t have to tell me about him! I’m sorry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He… was a good person.” Kalim stopped apologizing. Jafar looked at the garden with a small smile on his face – but Kalim could see that Jafar was still with him. But even so, his eyes looked pained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You remind me of him sometimes…” Kalim hummed and nodded. Kalim returned to silently braiding Jafar’s hair. The two were silent once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Was he your friend?” Kalim questioned softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… not anymore…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim understood what Jafar was trying to say to him. He hugged Jafar from behind. He could feel Jafar patting his arms gently in reply to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two sat together in comfortable silence.</em>
</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How come you never wish for anything anymore Kalim?” Jafar asked as the two of them drew on the sand. The two of them sat under a shaded tree. “Hm?” Kalim innocently hummed in reply, focusing on his drawing more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what I mean.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… I know…” Kalim sighed and touched his long white hair. It’s longer these days, going as far as to be near his feet. Kalim licked his lips. “It’s just that… I just don’t think I have anything to wish for. I already had a good life when I was alive. I… may have some regrets but I think I did well.” Kalim felt Jafar pat his head softly. He looked at Jafar’s dark eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim. I know you. I have been spending this much time with you. The two of us had been friends for many centuries right now, I know when you are keeping secrets from me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… it’s been that long huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim winced in reply before going silent once again. He looked away from Jafar. He bit his lips for a few seconds before replying. “I… I know… It’s just that… I don’t think I deserve to wish for anything anymore… That would be selfish of me, right? Wanting for more when I already had a good life... That’s just…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s something else that’s clouding your mind other than that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim sighed tiredly as he looked at Jafar once more. “… Jafar what do you want to tell me truly?” Jafar’s eyes were sad but understanding. He patted Kalim’s head once again. “You know what I’m trying to say Kalim.” Kalim grew silent before chuckling wearily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… I hate that I know what you are saying...” Jafar silently pulled Kalim in a comforting hug. Kalim was too tired to reciprocate. “But you also know why I’m not wishing that right?” Kalim said, closing his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Jafar hugged Kalim tighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim it’s not your fault.” Jafar could feel Kalim’s tired smile. “But it is Jafar. I don’t want to be reincarnated anymore. I… I don’t…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(<strike>I don’t want to make anyone suffer because I was being selfish)</strike></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim, it’s alright to be selfish.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know… but just not me...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jafar tried to reach out to Kalim once again, his hug getting tighter. “You weren’t even being that selfish… And even if you were – you tried to change whatever your selfish ways were. I know it because I have observed you Kalim. You know that.” Kalim was silent before letting out a worn-out laugh and tried to get away from Jafar’s hug. It was weak – but Jafar knew that he should let Kalim go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim wanted to be alone for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kalim…” Kalim finally got away from Jafar’s tight hug. He got up and smiled somberly at Jafar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jafar, please. Just… drop it, please.”</em>
</p><p> +</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know… you don’t have to make the same mistakes as you did when you are alive.” Jafar tried to reason out again. It’s been 20 years since they have last spoken about Kalim’s reincarnation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jafar…” Kalim knew where this conversation would head to. “You would be fully conscious of yourself. You could fix things if you so desire.” Kalim looked at the ground with a conflicted expression. He could see his grip grow tighter on the watering can. He couldn’t see Jafar because he was behind him but he knows what Jafar’s expression would be. It’s a blessing that Kalim couldn’t see it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jafar please…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know what you fear Kalim. It’s hurting Jamil and the others right? You think that you being reincarnated once more would only hurt, correct?” Jafar tried to reach out to Kalim again. He walked towards Kalim, getting near him – near Kalim as he much as Kalim would allow him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, not correct at all. I don’t think that I would hurt them – I know that I would hurt them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But it doesn’t have to be that way. Everything certainly wasn’t perfect before – but you can improve on it. You can fix things.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kalim grew silent before rubbing his face. The breeze this day was nice but cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When you first suggested that I could be reincarnated in my previous life – that I just needed to wish for it, I already shut down that idea. Then you suggested that I can live another life – I thought of accepting this one, but I know I would just hurt new people. Who knows? I might hurt my other friends who got reincarnated as well…” Kalim rambled for a bit, his voice strained as if trying not to cry. He could feel Jafar’s presence nearing him. He was close but a gap was still present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jafar, why do you insist on bringing me back to life?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I know that you are a good person Kalim. Even if you say that you aren’t a good person. I know that you are a good person. You deserve this.” Kalim licked his lips. He could feel that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Jafar could see from behind that Kalim was shaking. He wanted to come near Kalim and comfort him – but he knows that this was as near as he could get for now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jafar you believe in me too much…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kalim think about it. You can make everyone happy by changing their fates – you can give them true happiness.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air was silent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… Let me think about it…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could feel that Jafar was smiling. The gap was almost nonexistent this time. Just a bit more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Kalim…”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry that I was late to upload this! I was very busy with school and exams but this week is kind of a free week - well, until next week where everything will happen (like long quizzes, exams, projects, etc.)  - so I had some time to write! I hope you can forgive me with this longer chapter!</p><p>When I was writing this, I was thinking that even if Kalim would be a happy-go-lucky guy, he would be pretty closed off when it comes to his problems. He is reluctant to reincarnate back because he is afraid of messing up again - I imagine that Kalim got pretty insecure after Jamil's overblot.</p><p>While Jafar is a bit more open with it. Other than actually trusting Kalim, he had more time to reflect upon what had happened with him and Shahryar - like literal millenniums, so he is more "easy" when it comes to talking about it. While yes, he is reluctant but he is willing to share if he actually trusts you enough. While Kalim's emotional pains are newer that's why he is more closed-off.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for continuing your support, it means a lot to me! Tell me if you have any criticisms, I'll be happy to read them - but please be nice!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so a bit of a note here. I am not too familiar with Arabian namings but I think Kalim's name has something missing in it. I also think that I saw a translation for his dialogues that the "al" means "the son" but when I searched it up it means "the" alone and is usually used for titles. Basically, his name means Kalim the Asim, not Kalim son of Asim.</p><p>From what I can see "ibn" and "bin" means "son of" in Arabic. So that's why I added an "ibn" in his name. Also because I'll just compromise as well (and plus, I know Kalim as Kalim Al-Asim) I didn't remove the "al" so Kalim's full name is now Kalim son of the Asim. Also, if I'm wrong - please tell me! Maybe I'm just writing nonsense here- I'll take your constructive criticisms (just please be nice!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>